On the Beach
Log Title: On the Beach Characters: Artemis, Over Kill, Major Bludd Location: Cobra Island- Beach Date: 7/21/2010 TP: None Summary: Artemis takes Deanna for a swim, and Over Kill takes a walk LOG BEGINS Artemis is sitting near the waterline, watching a young girl swim in the shallow part of the Gulf. Her cybernetic eye is tuned to infared, so she can better see the child, and make sure nothing is wrong with the girl. Over Kill is an odd sight indeed. A bulky tall man, whirring of machinery wanders the beach. His head is covered by an odd gunmetal colored helmet, and he stumbles as if its hard for him to walk. He coversa his eyes with his right hand, his left is limp at his side. Artemis glances over at the new sound, and arches an eyebrow. She shakes her head, and turns her attention back to Deanna, but speaks to the Cyborg, "Another one, eh? Ninja's get you as well?" Over Kill looks up, startled by the fact that others are here as well. His eyes glow a bright cybernetic orange. His face is covered in bloodied bandages. He speaks in a very rough, mechanical voice. "No. Not a ninja." he pauses. "I am.. Over Kill. BAT general. Or will be. And you are?" Artemis frowns, "You are not Over Kill... I know Over Kill...." She stops, and sighs, "Oh... You are the *new* Over Kill..." She sighs again, "Another new one to break in." She shakes her head slightly, "I am Artemis." Over Kill nods "Yes. A new one. The other one didn't last long." he states. He extends his mechanical right hand. "A pleasure to meet you Artemis. Who is your small clone?" Artemis takes the hand in one of her own Cybernetic hands, and shakes it, "That is my daughter, Deanna." She keeps her eyes on Deanna, only breifly cutting them over to the Cyborg. Over Kill crouches to watch her. "Daughter. Interesting." he just learned what girls are the other day, let alone kids. "She's different. Did you make her in the tubes in the lab?" Artemis frowns, and shakes her head, "The story of her creation is not something I feel comfortable about discussing... especially with an Over Kill unit...." Especially considering she still hasn't gotten the whole story yet. Over Kill nods "Classified, I got you." he says. "Is she.. maybe I shouldnt get too close. She seems like she'd startle easy." Artemis shakes her head, "She is not afraid of Cyborgs... I am one, if you had not noticed." Deanna comes running up to Artemis and Over Kill, and she stops at seeing Over Kill, "Oh, Mom... Another Cyborg? Cool!" Over Kill skitters back, a little afraid of the new thing. He waves his hand at Deanna. "Um..hi ARtemis 2.0." Deanna tilts her head at Over Kill, and extends her hand to Over Kill, "Actually, I'm called Deanna. Deanna Bourne. Artemis is my Mother. Did you know they made dolls based on her?" Over Kill tilts his head. "What's a doll?" the cyborg asks. He approaaches, extending his hand in return. His fingers shake a little and his left organic hand is bandaged still. He smells like he just got out of medical, all mediciny. Artemis says to Over Kill, "It is a childs toy. A plastic toy, made to look like a human...." Deanna shakes Over Kill's hand, and asks, "You an Over Kill?" She looks at Arty, "Over Kill's are like, the ultimate Killing machines, better than Terminators." Over Kill nods "An effigy. I see." He says. "Yeah, Im a Over Kill unit. We command BATs." he says proudly. "I'm a brand new one. The ultimate combination of created man and machine. Im what happens when a BAT and a Neo Viper get together. By the means of science." Artemis frowns slightly, wondering who let Deanna watch any of the Terminator movies.... Definately something she will have to discuss with Dee later. Deanna nods, "Neo-Vipers... They are some scary Sons of...." She stops, and blushes, realizing her mother will wash her mouth out with soap if she finished that. "But BAT's are cool... especially if you reprogram them to give Pigger-back rides. They're pretty tall. You can see alot from up on their shoulders." Major Bludd's boots crunch through the sand as he approaches the sound of voices on the beach. The beam of a flashlight plays along the ground in front of him. Over Kill is crouched by Deanna, watching Artenmis's daughter closely. He he has his bandaged left hand out to her curiously. He sees the flashlight and stands upright, his amber eyes glowing in the darkness. Its like a giant coyote. "Who is there?" he calls in his raspy, mechanical voice. Artemis glances over towards the light, and striaghtens up. She doesn't quite recognize Bludd's Infared form. She pushes Deanna behind her, and turns her body to protect the child. "Mom!" Deanna calls out, plainatively, "I wanna see who it is too." Major Bludd steps out into the open, not attempting to hide himself in any way. He briefly swings the beam of the flashlight up to illuminate his face. "It's only me," he says, smiling over toward Artemis and Deanna. Over Kill salutes with his robotic arm. "Greetings, Major Bludd." he comments. "Come join us. This is an oddity here." Deanna snaps to attention, like a good little Viper, much better than her mother does, and salutes, "Sir, Good Evening, Major Bludd, Sir!" Her mother, on the other hands, does not snap to attention, or salute, "Sir." she says, with a nod, instead. She is off duty, you see. She glances at Dee a little strangely, not having seen this reaction before. Major Bludd switches the flashlight to his left hand and offers the group a salute. "Evening. How's everyone?" Over Kill pauses. "Functioning better now. Was told to have a walk and I met these two." he says. He looks out to the ocean a moment and kneels by the side of it. Curiously, he touches the water with his organic hand. Artemis watches Over Kill, closely, frowning. She just shakes her head, and looks at the Major, her eyebrow cocked in a silent question. Deanna just smiles, "I was swimming, but I'm getting tired, so it might be time to go to sleep." Over Kill smiles back under his bandages. "Okay. It was good meeting you." his voice is oddly quiet. He rubs his temples a bit. Major Bludd smiles at Over Kill, then at Deanna. "Swimming in the ocean's the best," he says. "I grew up near the ocean, you know." He taps his chest. "Part o' me soul now, I think. But don't wear yerself out." Artemis says softly, "I should take her back to our quarters, and let her get some sleep." She takes Dee's hand, "If you'll excuse me, Sir?" Bludd nods at Artemis. "O' course." LOG ENDS Category:2010 Category:Logs